


Should've Known Better

by WeFightTogetherr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeFightTogetherr/pseuds/WeFightTogetherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's a broken mess, Raven's fallen for her best friend, Octavia's totally oblivious, Lexa's in denial, Miller's confused and Murphy's a dick.<br/>Six teenagers without families and way too many emotions.</p><p>Lots of angst and feelings. </p><p>Eventual Octaven and Clexa. Will feature all characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will feature a different character's point of view.

He was pacing.

“Mr Jordan?” He spun around quickly in the direction of the voice. The woman standing in front of him dropped her head slightly, choosing to stare at her feet rather than look him in the eye. It was that moment he realised the news he was about to receive wasn’t going to be good.

“What happened?” Jasper almost yelled, taking a few strides towards the older woman. However, as soon as he asked the question he regretted it, knowing he wouldn’t want to hear the answer.

“I’m so sorry,” was all the doctor before him could say, her voice cracking a little at the sight of the young boy. “There was nothing we could do,” she managed to add.

“No,” Jasper whispered to himself. “She can’t be-” He stopped himself; he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. “She’s all I have!” He yelled, before letting out a sob, unable to prevent the tears from falling. He felt he knees give in and he slid down the wall, bring his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried.

“Is there anyone I can call?” The woman asked after a few moments. Watching the young boy before her break down like that had really hit her. He shook his head. The really was no one else. He had no other family, it was and always had been just him and his mom. I guess now it’s just me. He thought. He had loved his mom, despite not always showing it and she had always loved him, no matter what he had did. She had been a good mother to him. She had always been there when he needed her, always cared for him and despite not having much money, given him everything he had ever wanted.

The doctor was talking again but he wasn’t listening. Whatever she was saying, he didn’t care. His head was spinning and the world around him felt like it was moving in slow motion. He had stopped crying now, he felt numb.

*

Two hours later he was sat in a brightly lit room with a smartly dressed women, who had introduced herself as his social worker.

“I’m sorry for loss,” she said sincerely. “I know it can’t be easy.”

“You don’t know shit!” he retorted harshly, without missing a beat. The women remained silent at his words, clearly knowing better than to anger the boy further.

“It appears you have no other family,” she stated, keeping her eyes firmly on his file. “You’re still a minor, which means you are now under the state's care,” she told him. Jasper had a decent idea of where this was going. “We’ve found a group home about twenty miles from here, you’re lucky it’s so close given the short notice.”

“Great.” He responded sarcastically. I don’t exactly feel lucky.

“You will live here until we find you a foster home or you turn eighteen,” His social worker ignored his comment and continued “There are five other teenagers like you living there, three girls and two boys,” she attempted to give him a reassuring smile. “I can take you back home to collect your belongings if you’d like.” He nodded.

*

It didn’t feel like home anymore, not without her in it. The overwhelming feeling of emptiness hadn’t hit the teenager until he’d set foot back in his house. It was like the whole situation wasn’t real. He almost expected his mother to walk back in the room at any second and to yell at him for smoking in his room again. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen, no matter how much he wished it would. After packing his clothes and a few other various items, including his cigarettes, the lighter his best friend had given to him and his guitar, he wandered into his mother’s room. He swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing himself not to cry. He took the picture of him and her together from a day out when he was a kid and placed it in his bag.

Jasper stepped outside. His best friend, Monty, was standing there a sad smile on his face. Jasper half returned the smile. Monty pulled him into a hug. He didn’t speak and Jasper was grateful; he was sick of people apologising.

“I’m gonna miss you man,” Monty said, pulling away from the hug. Jasper nodded in agreement silently. “Here,” he said stuffing something into Jasper’s front pocket. “Something to keep you going,” Jasper smiled knowingly, hoping they wouldn’t search him when he arrived.

“Jasper, we should get going,” his social worker told him softly, nodding in the direction of the car.

“Great,” Jasper whispered under his breath. He forced a smile for his best friend, before turning and heading for the car.

Getting into the passenger side of the car, he suddenly felt nauseous. Everything was happening so quickly. The accident, his mom dying, packing up all his stuff and now moving into this group home, it was all getting a little too much for the teen. His social worker smiled at him when she climbed into the car, but Jasper couldn’t find it in his heart to smile back.

The whole ride there was quiet; Jasper was too wrapped up in his own thought to even attempt to make conversation. He assumed the older woman understood this because she didn’t try to force a conversation and he appreciated that. It didn’t take long for them to arrive. They pulled up outside a house, which was bigger than Jasper had expected. The woman parked up and gestured for Jasper to follow her. They walked toward the house, Jasper noted how quiet it was.

“You must be Jasper,” The woman spoke after she opened the front door. “My name is Abby, I’m one of the care workers here,” she smiled warmly at him. Jasper only nodded as a response. Abby motioned for them to follow her inside. As the walked in, Jasper noticed the place actually looked like a real home. The interior was modern and bright, but still maintained its homely feel. Jasper didn’t know what he had expected, but it hadn’t exactly been this. “There are two other people who work here,” Abby explained. “Marcus, who works nights and Indra who does weekends.” Jasper remained silent as he followed Abby through the house, finally reaching his room that was on the second floor of the house. “The boys sleep upstairs and the girls down,” Abby had told him when she pulled open the door to his room.

Jasper entered the room, throwing his bags into one corner. He looked around, the room was basic, the walls were white, with a wooden floor and single bed pushed up against one wall. The room was small, but that was nothing new to him. His room at his house was smaller, like a box, barely any room to move. The thoughts of his old room, brought back the memories of his mom and the events of the whole day. His head was pounding, all he wanted was to be left alone.

Someone spoke from the doorway but Jasper didn’t catch what was said. The voice made him jump, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What?” he asked quietly.

“The others will be back soon, they’re still at school.” Abby repeated kindly. “We’ll leave you to unpack, make yourself more at home,” Abby said, before turning to leave, followed by his social worker, whose name he didn’t care to remember.

The first thing Jasper did when they left was close the door. He grabbed the bag that Monty had stuffed into his pocket. He examined the weed, wondering where he would be able to smoke it without getting caught. Glancing around the room, he debated where he could stash it. He opted for under the bed for now. He unpacked the majority of his clothes before making his way back downstairs. The two women, sat around the dining table, shot him confused looks. He held up the pack of cigarettes in his hand and Abby nodded.

“Not that I encourage this kind of behaviour,” Abby started. “I know the terrible day you’re having, you can smoke outside.” Jasper scoffed. Terrible day? That’s putting it lightly. Jasper didn’t voice his thoughts he just nodded to the women.

Taking a seat on the steps of the porch, he pulled out a cigarette. He popped it into his mouth and lit it. He took a long drag, relaxing into the taste. He really needed it.

“Who’s the new kid?” He heard a voice call from the distance. He lifted his head, which had been focused on his feet, to glance up in the direction of the voice. He noticed five teenagers walking towards him, he assumed they were the others staying in the house. He took another drag on his cigarette before standing up and discarding it.

“Who are you?” Asked a male voice, as the five teenagers approached him.

Before the other boy could reply, the door swung open and Abby was telling them all to get inside. Jasper was last through the door and was stopped by his social worker.

“I’m leaving now,” she told him. “I’ll be back in a few days...” She trailed off. “For the funeral,” she added quickly. Jasper nodded, forcing a smile. And then she was gone.

“Jasper,” called a voice, Abby. “Come and join us.” Jasper did as she said, taking a seat a wooden dining chair and joining the circle of teens. “As you can all see we have someone new joining us, so how about we all introduce ourselves.” Abby’s gaze landed on himself.

“Me?” Abby nodded. “I’m Jasper,” he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Abby smiles before gesturing to the boy next to Jasper.

“Nathan Miller,” the boy answered, his voice dull, he clearly didn’t want to be there.

“Octavia Blake,” the dark haired girl said, with the same bored tone in her voice. She was sat on the couch with the two other girls.

“I’m Raven,” The girl next to Octavia announced. “She’s Lexa,” She gestured to the girl on the other side of her, who had her nose in a book.

“This is stupid,” The last boy, who was sitting opposite Jasper, stated. Though it probably wasn’t necessary to make the comment, Jasper couldn’t help but agree with him. “As if he gives a shit who we are,” he continued. “I know I don’t.”

“Don’t be a dick, Murphy,” Raven shot at him.

“Fuck you, Reyes.”

“That’s enough!” Abby stepped in before the girl could respond. “Another word and you’re both on lockdown for the next two weeks,” the pair immediately shut their mouths, deciding against protesting. Abby waited for the atmosphere in the room to ease before speaking again. “Okay, let’s hear about your day,” she instructed, turning to Jasper. “We usually talk about our good and bad points of the day,” she informed him. “Lexa, would you like to start?”

The girl looked up from her book. “I got a letter from my mom today,” Jasper swallowed the lump in his throat at her words, realising he would never get a letter from his mom. “She’s gonna come visit soon,” Lexa continued, a smile forming on her face.

“That’s great,” Abby encouraged. Murphy scoffed and rolled his eyes. Luckily, both Lexa and Abby ignored this.

“Bad point is school sucks.”

“I’m still in this place,” Murphy told her, Jasper assumed this was his bad point.

“And a good?”

“It’s friday today,” Murphy mumbled, shrugging. “That’s a good point I guess” Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes, before turning to Jasper.

“Do I have to?” Abby nodded. Jasper glanced around the circle, there were a few eyes on him. “Where the fuck do you want me to start?” he asked under his breath, feeling the anger building up inside of him.

“Just say as much or as little as you want,” Abby told him, maintaining her calm tone. “These sessions are designed to help,” She explained. “Talking does help, Jasper.”

Jasper chuckled, disbelievingly. “Alright,” he said. “So my mom died, I guess that’s a bad point,” he continued sarcastically, not realising that was the first time he’d actually admitted the truth of the matter to himself. “Then they shipped me off to this fucking place,” His voice was rising.

“Jasper,” Abby said softly.

“NO!” He yelled. “You wanted to hear it right?”

Her tone turned serious. “Jasper you need to calm down.”

“Fuck you!” His voice cracked, tears welling up in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of these people though. He rose to his feet suddenly, storming off in the direction of the stairs. He didn’t stop until he reached his room, yanking the door open and slamming it behind him.

*

The knock on his door made him jump. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, he had been like that for almost an hour now, ever since the incident downstairs. He ignored the first knock and the second.

“Jasper?” Called the male voice. He wasn’t sure who it was. Nathan probably, Murphy didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would come knocking on his door. Jasper staggered to his feet and made his way to the door. He opened it slightly to see Nathan Miller standing on the other side.

“What?”

“Dinner’s ready,” Jasper shook his head, he had lost his appetite a long time ago. “You should eat something.”

“I’m not hungry,” he stated simply, hoping the other boy would get the message.

“Okay, but if you change your mind there will be some leftovers in the fridge,” the boy smiled, before turning and heading back down the hall towards the stairs.  
Jasper returned to his room, doubting he would eat anything at all. He heard his phone vibrate, it must have been the second time that evening. He picked it up, noticing he had two texts.

 **Monty** : How you feeling?  
**Monty** : Smoked it yet?

Jasper smiled at his best friend’s attempt to cheer him up. He only wished he was here.

 **Jasper** : I feel like crap

He never lied to Monty, if he was having a shitty day he would be the first to know about it. And today topped every shitty day he’d ever had in his life by a mile.

 **Jasper** : Not yet.. I need it though

Jasper missed his best friend. He missed his home and most of all he missed his mom. He hated himself for not appreciating her more. He should have told her he loved her more often, been more grateful for the things she gave him. He should have been a better son. But now it was too late, she was gone.

Somewhere in between messaging his best friend and thinking about his mom, Jasper had fallen asleep. It was 3am when he woke, a nightmare pulling him out of sleep. Finding his feet, he wandered over to the window. Noticing he could easily climb out onto the roof, he suddenly had an idea. He figured everyone would be asleep at this time so he could sneak onto the roof with ease. Grabbing his stash from under his bed, he pulled out one of the pre-rolled joints and returned to the window. He carefully slid open the window and climbed out. After lighting the joint, he takes a few pulls. He feels the high hit him after around the fifth drag.

He finished the joint, flicked it into the darkness and climbed back through the window. The weed was good, he was feeling super relaxed now. His stomach made a noise, making him jump. He realised then how hungry he was. He wasn’t sure if it was just the munchies or because he hadn’t eaten the whole day, either way he needed to eat. The other kid, Nathan, had mentioned something about leftovers in the fridge.

Jasper tip-toed down the stairs, trying his hardest not to make a sound and act as sober as possible. He knew if he saw anyone they would know straight away what he had been doing. He reached the fridge and pulled out the leftover pizza. His stomach made another loud gurgle at the sight of the pizza.

“That’s what you get for skipping dinner,” came a female voice from the other side of the room, making Jasper nearly jump out of his skin. It was only then did he notice the dim lights and the feignt sound of the television. How had he not noticed it before? He blamed the weed.

“Shit,” he cursed. “I didn’t see you there.” The girl, he recognised to be the one who had called Murphy out previously, chuckled a little. She was laying on the couch, eyes focused on him. “I didn’t think anyone was awake,” he kept talking, it was like he was trying to convince her that he wasn’t high, however he was pretty sure he was doing the opposite. She stood up and limped over to him. Jasper then noticed the brace on her leg.

“Are you stoned?” Jasper shook his head quickly, causing Raven to laugh. She looked him square in the eye. “You’re a total pot-head,” she said disbelievingly, shaking her head.

He shushed her. “Don’t tell anyone.” He tried not to laugh at his own pathetic behaviour. He didn’t usually get this bad after just one joint, it must have been really good weed. He stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth, causing the girl to laugh again. “Why are you awake anyways?” he asked her with his mouth full of pizza.

“I-” Before she could say anymore, the front door swung open and in stumbled the brunette from earlier, Octavia. Raven rolled her eyes. “That’s why,” she said quietly to Jasper, before making her way over to the other girl, who was clearly drunk.

“Raven!” Octavia squealed loudly. Jasper was sure that someone must have heard her.

“Shh!” Raven whispered, clamping a hand over the other girl’s mouth. “Where’s Miller?” She carefully removed her hand from her mouth.

Octavia turned around, a confused expression on her face when she realised the boy wasn’t behind her. “He was right there.” A couple of seconds later, the door opened again, revealing Miller on the other side. “There he is!”

“O, you gotta be quiet,” Raven told her seriously. Octavia nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Raven sighed, rolling her eyes again. Octavia was hanging onto Raven like her life depended on it.

“She dropped this,” Nathan said handing Raven a purse.

“I’m gonna get her to bed,” Raven told the boy.

“Probably a good idea.”

“See you later, Jasper,” She smiled at him. Jasper smiled back as a response.

“I knew you’d get hungry,” Nathan laughed at the boy with half a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. “I’ll see you later, dude.” Miller clapped him on the back before heading upstairs. After finishing his pizza, Jasper also went upstairs to bed. He was feel more relaxed now, thanks to the weed and figured he might actually be able to get some decent sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven guided Octavia to her bed. Octavia threw herself down on the bed, giggling loudly. Raven raised her eyebrows at the younger girl and Octavia slapped her hand over her mouth knowingly. Raven shook her head, trying to fight the smile growing on her face.

“Go to sleep,” Raven told her before turning to leave the room. 

“Raven!” Octavia whined. Raven knew this was going to happen, it always did. Whenever Octavia got drunk, she refused to sleep on her own and Raven could never say no to her. Raven spun back around and gave the girl her best confused look. Octavia pouted, patting the side of the bed beside her. “C’mon Raaaven.” 

“What?” This was always the way. Raven would play dumb, but in the end the younger girl would always get what she wanted. Octavia looked up at her with wide eyes. And there they were, the puppy dog eyes Raven could never say no to. She rolled her eyes, Octavia was like a small child. “You’re such a baby,” Raven sighed, giving in and making her way towards the bed. She sat on the edge to remove the brace from her leg.

“You love it,” Octavia said wrapping her arms around Raven’s neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

Raven turned her head to look at the other girl. “You’re drunk.” she stated, neither confirming nor denying Octavia’s statement.  

Octavia thought for a minute. “I know.” She had a huge grin on her face and Raven couldn’t help but smile back at her. Their faces were so close. If Raven leaned in slightly, their noses would touch. She felt the hot breath from the other girl brush across her face, it smelled like a mix of vodka and beer, not the nicest of combinations but Raven wasn't bothered. She had to turn her head away to stop herself from doing something she knew she’d regret later on. Once Raven had removed the brace from her leg, Octavia unwrapped her arms from around her and shifted to the other side of the bed to make room for the older girl. For a moment, Raven didn’t move. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing in an attempt to control her heartbeat, which was currently racing. 

“Hey.” The sound of Octavia’s voice caused her to eyes to fly open and her head to turn to look at the other girl. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Raven lied. The truth was she didn’t know how much longer she could keep messing around with Octavia.

“You sure?” Octavia asked in a high pitched voice, she was still very drunk. Raven nodded as a response, that wasn’t very convincing. “Is it your leg?” She tilted her head with a frown forming on her face.

“I’m fine, O.” 

Octavia seemed to get the message. Either that or her drunken mind couldn’t be bothered to argue with her. Her frown transformed into a mischievous grin. “Come here then.” She opened her arms wide and Raven gave in and allowed herself to sink into Octavia’s embrace. Octavia squeezed her arms around Raven, pulling her as close to her as physically possible. Raven couldn’t describe the feelings she was having in that moment with words, she had never felt that way before. Raven knew nothing could ever come of her feelings though. Octavia was her best friend and she could never risk losing that friendship. She was also pretty certain the younger brunette didn’t feel the same way. 

“Hey Raven?” She breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“What?” Raven sighed, wanting to get some sleep. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

Raven closed her eyes, desperately fighting the urge to turn around a kiss the girl. “Me too,” she whispered. “Now go to sleep.” 

Raven didn’t sleep straight away, her heart rate refusing to steady. It didn’t take long, however, for Octavia’s breaths to even out. Relaxing her muscles, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. 

*

Raven awoke to the all too familiar pain in her leg. She had already woken several times during the night and she was unbelievably tired but she needed to get up. She attempted to untangle herself from Octavia’s hold, trying her hardest not to wake the girl in the process. She winced at the pain that shot through her leg as she tried to sit up. The sleeping girl beside her stirred, her eyes flickering awake. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

Raven turned to her, a small smile playing on her lips, despite the pain in her leg. “Cue the ‘I’m never drinking again’ speech.” Raven laughed, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Octavia.

“It’s not funny,” She groaned, rubbing her temples. Raven chuckled, shaking her head and attempting to put her brace on. She grimaced at the pain as she adjusted her leg. Raven hoped that Octavia didn’t notice her discomfort, although she knew she probably had. “You’re in pain?” Raven stayed silent at Octavia’s question, which was more of a statement, not wanting to worry the girl. The pain wasn’t anything new, she often woke up with her leg hurting. Once she took her painkillers she’d be fine, she just had to get back to her own room. 

“Hey, let me help you,” Octavia said when Raven stumbled to her feet. 

“You don’t have to, I’m-” Raven protested but Octavia cut her off. 

“You always do this.”

“Do what?” 

“Pretend like you’re fine when you’re not,” she explained. “You don’t have to pretend with me,” she added, her tone soft but serious. Raven knew she was right, but she hated showing weakness in front of other people. She’d never talked about her past, not even with Octavia. But Octavia had never talked about hers either. They were close and they talked about everything, just not their pasts. It was a difficult subject for them both, so they just didn’t talk about it. 

Octavia put her arm around Raven and helped her out of her bedroom and across the hall to her own room. Once inside, Raven shrugged off Octavia’s arm and opened the drawer next to the bed. She grabbed the orange container and twisted off the cap. Popping a couple of the pills in her mouth she swallowed them dry, before taking a seat on her bed. She shot a small smile at Octavia as her way of thanking her without actually saying the words. She didn’t want to admit she needed help sometimes. Octavia nodded, knowingly.    

“Got a couple of those to spare?” Octavia joked, trying to calm the atmosphere in the room. “My head’s killing me.” Raven laughed. 

“Here.” Raven tossed her a box of aspirin she also had in the draw. She only took her prescription when she was in a lot of pain, otherwise she just took regular painkillers.

“You’re the best,” Octavia smiled.

“I know.” And just like that the tension was cleared and forgotten, they were back to being them. 

Around an hour later, the painkillers had kicked in and Raven made her way into the kitchen. Lexa was making coffee and Murphy was sitting at the table with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

“You want coffee?” Lexa asked her as she approached the counter. She held out the mug in her hand, which Raven gratefully accepted.

“Thanks Lex,” she smiled. 

“Guess what!” Lexa said excitedly as Raven added cream to her coffee. Raven raised an eyebrow, urging the other girl to continue. “My mom’s coming to visit.” Raven had to resist the urge to roll her eyes because Raven knew Lexa’s mom would not be coming to visit, she never did. Raven didn’t want to give the girl false hope, but at the same time she didn’t want to be the one to put her down. 

Clearly Murphy didn’t give a shit. “You’re mom’s not coming,” Lexa spun around to glare at the boy. “How many of those letters have you gotten?” Murphy questioned and Lexa shrugged, her bright smile had turned into a sad frown. Raven wasn’t sure how many letters Lexa had received.  _ Too many _ , Raven thought.  “How many times has your mom actually showed up?” Lexa’s mom had never showed up. It baffled Raven, this women had let Lexa down so many times, broken so many promises, yet she still wants her to walk back into her life. 

Lexa ran off in the direction of her room with her coffee, avoiding eye contact with the other two teens in the room “Why’d you have to be such a dick Murphy?” Raven shot at him. 

“You know I’m right, Reyes.” Murphy rose to his feet, heading off up the stairs before Raven had the chance to think of a witty comeback, even though she knew he was right. Lexa really should stop getting her hopes up because it only ever ended one way.

“Hey,” she was interrupted from her thoughts by the gloomy voice from the kitchen. Jasper, who had clearly just woke up, was fixing himself so coffee. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. “You okay?” He shrugged, without replying. “Dumb question, sorry.” Raven felt sorry for the kid, he had lost so much in one day. Everyone had their coping methods, weed was obviously his. Raven partly agreed with him, she enjoyed a smoke occasionally, it helped with the pain. 

Silence filled the room, only the feignt sound of the TV in the background could be heard. Raven rose to her feet to approach the younger boy. “You got anymore weed?” She asked him from behind. He glanced back at her with a half confused, half shocked expression on his face. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You wanna…?”

“Yeah.”

*     

“Raven you gotta come.” Octavia said in her baby voice as she stared into her closet, clad in just her underwear. 

“To a party?” Raven shook her head in disbelief, still slightly high. Jasper had good weed she’ll give him that. High school house parties were definitely not her scene. She’d gone to a couple with Octavia, Miller and occasionally Murphy, but she didn’t particularly enjoy them. She didn’t drink, which instantly made her the odd one out.

“Come on, Raven,” Octavia pleaded. “We haven’t been out together in ages.” She turned her head to look at Raven, who was lying on Octavia’s bed with her eyes half closed. “Are you high?” 

“No,” Raven lied, turning her head to glance at the half naked girl. She tried to keep her expression serious but failed when Octavia raised her eyebrows. She bursted into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re so high.”

“You’re so hot.” Raven hadn’t even realised she’d said it outloud until Octavia lifted an eyebrow and grinned. Raven shrugged off the comment, even though inside she was mentally slapping herself for being such an idiot.

“C’mon Reyes,” She said clicking her fingers to bring Raven back to reality. “I need to pick out an outfit for tonight.”

“O, it’s 4pm,” Raven stated, not understanding why Octavia needed to pick her outfit so early. “Come here,” she extended her arm, holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers. Octavia sighed, taking her hand. Raven pulled the girl towards her so she fell on the bed beside her. Octavia glanced at Raven, confusion painted across her features. 

“What are you-”

“Shhh” Raven breathed, interrupting her and settling her head next to Octavia’s, resting it on the other girl's shoulder. She wrapped herself around Octavia’s semi-naked body. Blaming the pounding of her heart on the weed, Raven closed her eyes and it wasn’t long before she was sound asleep.

She awoke to the sound of her own name and a gentle tapping on her shoulder. Raven stirred, opening her eyes. Octavia was standing over her, fully clothed, a bright smile on her face. “Dinner’s ready.” 

After Dinner, where Octavia managed to convince Raven and even more surprisingly - Lexa - to go to the party with her, the three girls retired to their rooms to get ready. Indra had allowed them to go out that night as long at they were back by midnight. However, with Octavia that was unlikely. When Raven had finished getting ready, unsurprisingly way before the other two girls, she wandered into the Kitchen where she found Jasper. She was wearing a simple tee and jeans.

“Hey,” she greeted happily and Jasper nodded as a response. He was raiding the fridge, having skipped dinner again. “You wanna come to this stupid party tonight?” Raven asked him, considering no one else had and if she was honest she could do with some company while Octavia was off getting drunk and Lexa was messing about with Clarke, the only real reason she was going. Clarke Griffin was Abby’s daughter, who they’d all met a few times, mostly at parties, she was cool and they accepted her as part of the gang. Lexa had a huge crush on the girl though even if she wouldn’t admit, everyone knew. 

“No,” Jasper responded simply, without offering her an explanation. But Raven understood. “Maybe next time,” he added as an afterthought.

*

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. They were greeted by Clarke, who was smoking a cigarette in the front yard. The house was huge, maybe three times the size of the house they lived in and there was six of them. The house belonged to the Jaha family. It was Wells Jaha who was throwing the party, much to the surprise of everyone. Wells was a quiet kid who always did what his father told him. But Clarke, who was his best friend, had managed to convince him. 

Octavia went over to her friends, who were playing beer pong. She had told Raven to join them but she didn’t want to be the only one out there drinking so she opted to hang out with Clarke and Lexa for a while. Lexa went off to get them all something to drink, leaving Raven and a tipsy Clarke alone.

“When are you gonna tell her?” Clarke asked slurring a little. 

Raven was confused. “Tell who what?” Clarke didn’t reply, she just nodded to where Octavia was standing. “Is it really that obvious?” Raven asked unable to lie to the blonde girl.

“No,” she replied simply. “I’m just good at reading people.” 

“She doesn’t see me like that anyway.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her.”

“When are you going to tell  _ her _ ?” Raven changed the subject and motioned to the girl with three cups in her hand approaching them. “Everyone knows she likes you and you obviously like her back.”

“It’s not that simple,” Raven opened her mouth to argue but was stopped when Lexa reached them. Lexa handed a drink to Clarke and another to Raven, before sipping her own. Raven’s was non-alcoholic. 

“Remind me to never get you to make the drinks again,” Clarke said sarcastically to Lexa. “Did you even put any booze in this?” 

“Yes,” Lexa replied seriously. “I just didn’t want to see a repeat of last time.” Raven just laughed and saw this as her cue to leave. She wandered out into the back yard where she found the group of stoners

*

Hey you,” Octavia greeted, jumping over the back of the couch to sit beside Raven. “Twice in one day, huh?” She referred to Raven’s slightly red eyes that were half open and the stupid grin that was painted on her face at the sight of the younger girl. Octavia giggled, clearly drunk. “You a stoner now?” Raven shook her head, her fingertips gently stroking Octavia’s thigh, causing the younger girl to giggle. Raven glance up at Octavia, her own brown eyes meeting green. She couldn’t describe the unbelievable urge she had to lock lips with the girl in that moment.  _ Get it together Reyes.  _ A small voice in her head was telling her.

“We should get out of here soon,” It was Lexa’s voice that snapped Raven out of the moment, making her jump away from Octavia instinctively. Raven took a look at her watch and agreed with her. They had fifteen minutes to get home before Indra lost her shit and grounded them for a month.

They said their goodbyes to Clarke and made their way back home. Octavia linked her arm with Raven’s to steady herself as they made the short walk back to the house. Raven smiled to herself all the way, knowing she’d be waking up to Octavia in the morning. She couldn’t worry about anything in that moment, all she knew was how badly she wanted the girl beside her.    


End file.
